The Truth About Jason Morgan
by JaSam4ever87
Summary: This story is now being told in real time. Sam is determined to find Jason and expose Jerry and his faux Jason to clear the real Jason's name. Chapter 12 is the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining like cats and dogs at 12am on a Sunday morning as Jason and Sam run through puddles of water away from the police who aren't too far behind them. They run across a steel bridge when Sam slips. She grabs a hold of the rail hoping to catch her balance, but the rail breaks and Sam goes over. Sam is able to grab onto one of the poles that was still connected to the bridge as she screams for Jason's help.

"Jason, help!!" "Sam! Grab my hand" Jason screams as he gets down closer to Sam. "I can't, I'm sacred" Sam screams in terror. "Trust me Sam, I won't let you fall" Jason responds.

Sam gives in and takes one of hands off of the pole and reaches out for Jason's hands. Just then someone walks up behind Jason with a club. Sam sees and tries to warn Jason. 'Jason, look behind you!' She screams, but its too late, the person hits Jason over the head with the club and Jason goes off the bridge and into the rough waters.

"Jason!!!" Sam screams as she watches Jason go over. Sam looks back up afraid for her life. "No please, don't!! Sam begs the unidentified person as they raised the club above its head about to bring it down on her. Sam closes her eyes as the club slowly moves down…..

6 hours earlier…

Sam was at the penthouse just rapping up a story that she was reading to her godson, Morgan Alcazar. 'And they lived happily ever after, the end. Did you like that story?' she asked Morgan who shooked his head yes. Then there was a knock at the door. 'That's probably you mother Morgan' Sam says as she opens the door and she was right it was Morgan's mom Carly Alcazar.

'Hey sweetie, mommies missed you' Carly says with a big smile on her face as Morgan runs into her arms.

Carly thanks Sam for watching Morgan as she gathers up Morgan's things and heads out the door. 'Anytime' Sam says as she waves goodbye to Morgan and shuts the door. Sam stands around wondering what to do next when there's a knock on the door. She believes its Carly coming back for something of Morgan's, but when she opens the door there's no one there.

She walks out into the hallway and kicks a box. She looks down and sees that the package is addressed to her. She bends down to pick it up and goes back inside. She sits it on the table as she sits on the couch. She's hesitated to open the package since there's no return address and she wasn't expecting a package.

Sam decides to open the package slowly, but is startled by another knock at the door. Sam jumps up and asks 'who is it?' There was a short pause before the person behind the door says 'it's just me, Maxie'. Sam is relieved as she walked up to the door.

'Hey Sam I have a hot date with Coop tonight and I need your help deciding on an outfit' Maxie says as she holds up two different outfits. 'Are you okay?' she asked Sam who looks a little out of it. 'Did you see anyone on your way up here?' Sam asked Maxie who's starting to worry, but responds ' no why?'

Sam told Maxie about the package and Maxie couldn't believe that Sam was upset over a package. 'Well if you don't want to open it, then I will' Maxie said as she walks up to the table. 'No' Sam said in a hurry. 'Why not? It could be something expensive that Jason have shipped over or a plate of the most delicious cookies that should be eaten right away' Maxie responds. 'It's the way that it was left. If it was a real delivery person, they would have waited for me to answer the door. There's something wrong with that package.' Sam explains to Maxie. 'Oh come on Sam' Maxie says, but is interrupted by the house phone ringing. 'I'll be right back and don't touch that package' Sam instructs Maxie as she leaves the room to answer the phone.

Maxie waits until Sam is gone to open the package. Inside there was a box with a gun in it. Maxie picks up the gun and a note falls out on the ground. Maxie puts the gun down and reads the note.

The note reads:

'Here's the gun that will end your life'

Maxie then tossed the note and took a look at the gun again. She took notice to the initials "JM" at the bottom of the handle. The first name came to her mind was Jason Morgan, Sam's boyfriend. 'It can't be' Maxie thinks to herself. Maxie attempts to look at the initials one more time, but is interrupted by Sam saying 'My mom can talk your head off' so Maxie quickly hides the gun behind her back. Sam suspect there's something up and asks 'Why are you acting so weird?' 'What do you mean?' Maxie answers hoping Sam won't notice the open box on the table, but Sam notices.

'Why did you open the package?' Sam asked Maxie. 'I wanted to see what was in it' Maxie answered. 'I mean come on, you were afraid of a little box' she continued. 'So what was in it?' Sam asked curiously. Maxie was thinking of a good lie to tell Sam, but couldn't found one. So decided to come clean to Sam. 'Well let's not believe everything you see' she starts, but is interrupted by the phone ringing again. 'Uh, I'm expecting a call, I'll be right back. Don't leave!'

Maxie is relieved that Sam went to answer the phone. She took the gun from behind her back and to take another look at the initials. Just then, someone was unlocking the door. Maxie quickly turns towards the door with gun in hand to see who was coming in and it was Jason.

'Why do you have my gun?' Jason asked in confusion. Instead of being scared, Maxie got sassy with Jason and asked "more importantly, why do you want to kill Sam?'

"Kill Sam?' Jason asked confused. 'Yes kill Sam!' Maxie said angrily. 'Isn't that what this gun is for?' Maxie continues.

'Why would I kill Sam? I love her more than anything? Jason declared as Maxie just stood there with her arms crossed. "Well this note says that you are planning on killing Sam and that should kill you before you have a chance to kill her' Maxie tells Jason. 'I swear I'm not planning or even thinking about killing Sam' Jason declared to Maxie.

'Well you sound sincere, but I swear that if anything happens to Sam, I will make it my mission to hurt you in anyway possible.' Maxie threatens Jason as she hands him the gun ant then walks out the door, but not before giving Jason a dirty look. Jason turns toward the door just in time to receive it. He puts the gun down on the desk as Sam enters the room.

'Hey sweetie' Sam says as she walks up to Jason and gave him a hug and a kiss. 'Where'd Maxie go?' she asked. 'She left' Jason said still confused from the conversation he just had with her/ 'She forgot her outfits. I'm going to take them to her' Sam said. 'Be back in a few.'

Sam grabbed the outfits and headed to the door. Just then Jason decides to ask Sam, 'You know you're always safe with me, right?' Sam turns around with a smile on her face and says 'Of course Jason/ I've never felt anymore safer than when I'm with you.' Sam then blows Jason a kiss as she walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam runs out of the penthouse and straight to the elevator. The elevator wouldn't open up fast enough, so she decides to take the stairs. Someone is following her so she starts to run down the stairs. The person following her catches up, grabs her by the shoulder, and tries to kidnap her. Sam begins to fight back screaming 'get off of me.' She pushes the person off and they fell down the stairs.

Sam uses this opportunity to get away. She steps over her attacker and down the rest of the stairs. She enters the parking garage and stops. The lights began to flicker, and then they go completely out. They came back on and Jason is standing behind her. She turns around and says 'Jason?' Jason doesn't say anything and Sam begins running out of the parking garage and out into the rain.

5hrous earlier...

Sam reaches Kelly's were Maxie was staying with her boyfriend Coop. Sam walks in and Maxie is having some tea and looking through a magazine.

'Hey Maxie, you forgot these at the penthouse' Sam says to her. 'Oh thanks' Maxie replied without even looking up.

'What happened between you and Jason? And what was in that package?' Sam questions Maxie as she sits down worried. Maxie puts her tea cup down and decides to be honest with Sam. She tells Sam about the package and everything she and Jason talked about.

Sam believes Jason wouldn't want to kill her nor does he want her dead and that Maxie was overreacting.

'Maybe, but Sam, you're my best friend and I want you to be safe. If I find out anything that could hurt you, I have to check it out.' Maxie explains.

'I understand and I think you for that. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes, but there's nothing to worry about.' Sam ensures Maxie.

'Well I set Jason straight.' Maxie laughed.

Sam started to laugh too. Then hand Maxie her two outfits and told her that she should wear the black dress. Maxie agreed and went upstairs to get ready. Sam decided to leave Kelly's to get ready for her date with Jason at the Metro Court. As she walked outside she could overhear Jason on the phone. She smiles as she walks near him. 'Hey Jason' she said as he turns around and told the person on the other line that he will have to call you back.

'Why are you being so secretive?' Sam asked him.

'I'm not, I just want to hug and kiss you.' Jason responded.

'I can't argue with that. Sam said as she and Jason hugged and kissed. 'I have to get going now. I have to get ready for dinner at the Metro Court.' Sam said.

'Dinner at the Metro Court?' Jason asked.

'Yes, remember? We are supposed to have dinner at the Metro Court tonight. Don't tell me you have to work. I would be crushed.' Sam said.

'I almost forgot, but I will be there. I promise.' Jason said as he gave Sam one last kiss before heading off.

Sam arrives at the penthouse and heads upstairs to get ready, but has to return downstairs to answer the door. It's her mother, Alexis Davis.

'Oh great you're home. I need some advice.' Alexis says as she basically let herself in.

'Advice, from me?' Sam asked surprised.

'Yes from you. Jerry Jacks asked me out to dinner at the Metro Court tonight and I don't think I should go or should I. I mean I want to, but do you think it's too soon to start dating after my divorce from Ric? Help' Alexis says almost out of breath.

'Alexis, it's just a date. I think you should go. Jerry is cute and a gentlemen. Qualities that Ric lacks. Go for it!' Sam said with confidence.

'You think I really should? Okay, yes. I will accept.' Alexis says.

'Don't tell me, call Jerry Jacks.' Sam told Alexis.

Alexis calls Jerry and is all smiles. When she hangs up, she's happy that she did call Jerry and thanks Sam for her advice before leaving to get ready for her evening. Sam is ready to do the same thing, but is yet again interrupted. This time by the phone. She answers it, but no one says anything. Sam says 'hello' a few times, but still no response. She then asked 'Who is this?' The person then hangs up. Sam sighs, hangs up the phone, and then finally heads upstairs to get ready for her night with Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam runs into the penthouse just before it begins to pour down raining. She out of breath, but doesn't stop. She rushes upstairs and falls to the floor in her bed room. She gets up and notices that she's got some blood on her white dress, so she starts ripping it to shreds as she begins to cry. She jumps in the shower hoping to rinse the pain away. It doesn't help, so she gets out and puts on some sweats. She heads downstairs just as Jason walks through the door. 'We need to talk.' He says to her. She doesn't respond. The pain is too much for her to bare. 'Sam, please talk to me' Jason begs.

Just then there's a noise coming from outside the door. 'Stay here' Jason told Sam as he moved toward the door with his gun. He opened up the door and let off a shot then ran out. Sam didn't seem bothered by Jason's actions. Jason then runs back in. 'Oh darn, he got away?' Jason asked.

Sam stared into Jason's eyes. She then walked up to him and kneed him in the crouch, took his gun, and pistol whipped him. She tries to make it to the door, but he trips her and she falls to the floor with the gun. She kicks Jason, leaves the gun, and heads straight to the door.

4hours earlier…..

Sam walks downstairs putting her diamond earrings on when the phone rings. It's Alexis again. She wants Sam to come over and help her get ready for her date with Jerry. Sam agrees and heads over to the lake house. When she arrives there, Kristina is there to greet her big sis at the door.

'Hey Sam!' Kristina says as she opens the door to let Sam in.

'Hey Kristina, I'm so glad to see you and there's Molly, hey Molly' Sam says as she walks up to her little sisters with a smile on her face.

'Sam I need you help, please.' Alexis says as she peeks her head from out of her room.

'What do you need help with?' Sam asks.

'Which one? This dress or this pants suit?' Alexis asks

'You would look amazing in both, but I would wear the dress. The suit makes you look like you are going to court. The dress says fun and sexy.' Sam comments.

'I don't want to look sexy. It's too early for sexy.' Alexis says.

Sam takes the pants suit away from Alexis and told her to put on the dress. So Alexis agreed. A minute later Alexis comes out with the sexy black lacey dress. Just then, Ric walks in and comments on Alexis.

'Wow you look amazing' he says.

'Well thank you Ric and thank you for watching the girls while I got out for…um….some…you know.' Alexis says.

'Just don't come home too late' Ric says as he walks out the door with the Kristina and Molly.

Just then, Sam gets a call on her cell. It's Jason. Sam answers it and tells Jason that she will meet him at the Metro Court. Jason agrees and hangs up. Sam and Alexis get into Sam's car and drive to the Metro Court to meet their men. As they walk in, they bump into Maxie, who was wearing a short black, low-cut dress. She was wearing for Coop.

'Hey Sam, hey Alexis' she said. 'You girls look hot tonight' she continued.

'Thanks, you do too.' Alexis says.

'You didn't come with Coop?' Sam asked.

'No, he had something to do at the station before he came here, so I just came on my own.' Maxie answered.

Jerry entered the room not too much later. He was wearing a purple shirt with a black tie and suit. He was amazed at how sexy Alexis looked and didn't waste anytime telling her.

'Wow Alexis, you look fantastic.' He said.

'Well, thank you.' She answered.

'I've already picked out a table for us to sit at right over here.' Jerry said pointing to the table by the window.

Jerry and Alexis go over to their table as Sam and Maxie look on.

'You're mom looks hot. I'm sure Jerry can't wait to get that dress off.' Maxie commented.

'My mom isn't going to give it up to Jerry tonight. It's their first date.' Sam said.

'You never know' Maxie giggled.

Cooper comes in wearing a basic tuxedo with his hands in his pocket scoping out the place looking for Maxie. He spots her with Sam at the bar.

'Hey beautiful' He said as he kissed Maxie on the cheek.

'Hey too you. I thought you would never come along' Maxie answered.

'Sorry to steal Maxie away from you, but it's time for out date.' Coop tells Sam.

'I don't mind at all. Jason should be here soon.' Sam answered.

'See ya!' Maxie told Sam as Coop grabbed her hand and led her to their table.

Sam sat at the bar drinking her martini watching the door, hoping Jason would walk through it soon. And he did. Wearing a black suit with a baby blue tie. Sam gets up and runs into his arms. Kissing and hugging him. Jason didn't seem too excited to see Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

After the shoot out at the Metro Court was over, Sam puts her gun down, but is so upset. She can't believe her eyes. How could this have happened? How could the love of her life be so cold? But before she could even answer herself, Jason was standing in front of her with a gun. He points it at her and lets off a shot. Sam stares blankly, and then she could here a thud behind her. She turns around and sees that Jason had shot some guy behind her saving her life.

'Sam, are you okay?' He asked her as she just stands there with a million thoughts running through her head.

'I'm sorry I was gone all day, but I got caught up in something' Jason explained.

Sam looks directly into Jason's eyes and ran up to hug him, no questions asked. Then guns started to go off again.

'Oh no, they're back to get me, we have to go.' Jason said as he hurried himself and Sam out of the lobby and into there car. Jason and Sam were almost home when they were cut off by two large black SUVs. Three men got out of each and started shooting up their car. Jason and Sam ducked and waited until the gunmen ran out of bullets to get out with their guns blazing. Sam took out the three guys on the right while Jason handled the guys on the left.

After the gunmen were all dead, Jason and Sam looked at each and that's when someone came up behind Jason.

'LOOK OUT!!' Sam shouted out to Jason, but it was too late, the person got to Jason. Jason and his attacker fought and Jason was able to get away. Jason told Sam to head on over to the penthouse running, not walking and don't stop until you get inside. Sam agreed and went on to the penthouse.

3hours earlier….

'I'm so happy to see you.' Sam admits to Jason.

'What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here.' Jason said as he looked around.

'Jason, we were supposed to have dinner here, did you forget?' Sam said to Jason.

'Dinner? Yeah, dinner. I'm sorry I forgot about that. Let's sit down to eat.

Sam seems suspicious of Jason, but sits down to have dinner with him anyways. When looking at he menu Sam notices that Jason was looking at the time. She ignored it at first, but when he did it again she questioned him.

'Am I keeping you from something?' She asked.

'What do you mean?' He asked her back.

'Well, you keep looking at the time. So I just assume that you have somewhere else better to be.' She answered him.

'No, it's just…um' Jason started before he was interrupted by the waitress.

'Would you two lovebirds want to drink?' she asked.

'Some champagne please, and keep it coming' Sam responded.

'Ok' the waitress before she walked away.

'Sam this isn't the time to get drunk' Jason warned Sam.

'What is going on with you?' Sam asked.

The waitress returned with a couple bottles of champagne. Sam opened them up poured some wine in two cups putting both of them in front of Jason while she took the bottle to the head.

'Sam, please trust me. Put the bottle down.' Jason continued.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be drinking? Huh?' Sam asked right before sipping some more champagne.

Jason sits silently as he watches Sam drink the rest of the champagne. Just then the elevator doors open. Three men with guns have a man hostage. That man they had hostage was Sonny Cornithos, Jason's boss and good friend. Sam swallows her drink hard as she watches Sonny with his hands up in the air and two men with guns in his back. The leader of the pack let off a shot in the air, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone was frightened except Jason and Jerry.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason is face to face with one of the assassins on the stairwell of the Metro Court. He doesn't have any bullets left and neither does the assassin. So they drop their guns and begin to kick and punch each other. Jason seemed to be winning, knocking the assassin to the ground, but he was wrong. The assassin tripped Jason and he hit his head on a pipe. The assassin then takes his shirt and his gun before heading back out into the Metro Court restaurant. The assassin held the gun straight at Jerry. Jerry didn't seem scared at all. Instead, Jerry smiled as the assassin moved the gun away from Jerry and pointed it toward Sam. Alexis saw this and jumped in the way of the bullet. Alexis is shot as she falls to the ground. Sam screams and everyone is shocked at the assassins' actions. The assassin takes off his mask and the assassin is...is….Jason!

2hour earlier….

'Now that I have everyone's attention. Let me introduced myself. Ha-ha, nope, I'm not going to introduce myself. That would be crazy to do that, but I will tell you that I am an assassin. So you can call me lead assassin.' The man joked.

'What's your problem man? We are just trying to enjoy the evening.' Jerry say unphased by the gun pointed in his face.

'Jerry please!' Alexis whispers scared for Jerry's life.

'Don't worry Alexis I can handle this. Now, now lead assassin, at least let the women and children leave.' Jerry suggests.

'Yeah, let them leave.' Jason agrees with Jerry.

The lead assassin doesn't seem interested in letting anyone go. He smiles behind his mask as he continues to point his gun at Jerry.

'Everyone stand up!' He orders.

Everyone listens in fear he or his fellow assassins will shot them or Sonny.

'What do you want from us?' Sam asked.

'What do I want? That's an interesting thing. You see someone has something that belongs to me and I'm not going to leave until I get it.' The lead assassin answered Sam.

'Okay, so whoever has what this freak-a-zooid wants needs to give it to him now so we can all go on with our lives.' Maxie shouted.

'Stop it Maxie!' Cooper whispered to Maxie.

The lead assassin turned his gun on Cooper and shot him in the arm.

'Coop!' Maxie screamed as Coop was shot and fell back in his chair.

'Now does anyone else have anything to say?' The lead assassin asked.

'I think they got your point.' Sonny finally speaks.

'I'm getting quite tried of hearing you Mr. Cornithos.' The lead assassin told Sonny.

'Leave him alone.' Alexis shouted.

The lead assassin turned his attention from Sonny to Alexis and points the gun at her.

'NO!!' Sonny shouted as he tried to break away from the other assassins.

One of the assassins let's go and the other falls to the ground as Sonny charges to save Alexis. The lead assassin turned to Sonny and shoots him in the chest.

'SONNY!!' Alexis shouts as Sonny falls to the ground. Alexis rushes to him as the assassin that let Sonny go starts shooting at the lead assassin. Jason pulls out his gun and starts shooting at the assassin as everyone takes cover. Other men come out of hiding as the shoot out gets worse. The assassin finally fines Jason in the gunfire and is ready to shot him dead in the chest, but pulls back as Jason pulls Sam close to him and in the line of fire.


	6. Chapter 6

THE TRUTH ABOUT JASON MORGAN PT.6

Jason gives Sam a gun on the stairway at the Metro Court. 'Stay close to me' he says. Sam seems confused about this whole situation, but trusts Jason. They come back into the Metro Court with guns blazing. One of the assassins grabs one of the assassins and they go onto the stairway.

1hour earlier...

Jason leads Sam toward the stairwell as the assassin tries to follow them taking people out as he goes.

'What the hell Jason? We need to go back out there and take those guys out before they shoot anyone else or kill someone.' Sam says as Jason loads his gun.

Sam notices Jason's nervousness and how sloppy he is with his gun. She hears guns going off. She opens the door and notices one of the assassins the men that once had the place surrounded in one shot. She closes the door and turns back to Jason who has just dropped some bullets on the ground. Sam seems more confused than ever now.

'Why is the assassin shooting at his men? And what's up with Jason?' she asks herself.

Jason is ready to go back out. He orders Sam to stay put.

'No way Jason, you know I always got your back' Sam insists.

'I don't want you in this mess.' Jason says as he kisses her and then goes back out into the line of fire to face off with the dangerous assassin.

Sam is grossed out by Jason's kiss. She opens the door and notices one of the dead hit men lying near the door with his gun right next to him. She decides to grab it and help Jason out, but as she goes to get the gun, another hit man has his gun pointed straight at her. Sam looks up at the barrel.

'Drop the gun' he said.

Sam does as he says. A gun goes off. As Sam stands, the dangerous assassin is standing there with the gun pointed at Sam. The assassin drops his gun as Sam stares at him. Jason pulls his gun at the assassin. The assassin begins to put his gun down, but turns around and knocks Jason unconscious. The assassin turns back to Sam. He picks her up and takes her to the stairwell as the police arrive and helps the people out of the Metro Court.

Sam hits the assassin repeatedly on the back kicking and screaming to put her down, so he does. Sam is about to slap him, but he grabs her hand and takes of his mask. He looks like...like...Jason!


	7. Chapter 7

'Jason?' Sam asks.

'Yes it's me' he answered. 'You have to listen and trust me, can you do that?' he asked Sam.

She nodding her head. So Jason took a deep breath and began to explain to her what a day he's had.

'I went down to the waterfront this morning, like Sonny asked.' He started. 'That's when I was ambushed by some men. I tried to resist, but they got to me. They took me into this warehouse near by and tied me up. When I woke up it was Jerry standing right there with some guy that looked exactly like me. He said that guy was going to help he kill everyone I care about and he would succeed because he looks like me and people trust me and then he would kill me. All I could think about was getting away so I could at least warn you in case I died trying to save everyone. So when the guys came in to kill me, I took them out. I had to in order to save you. It was hard being tied up, but I managed. I took on of there disguises and got out and met up with two others. We got Sonny and came to the Metro Court. When I saw that man with you I wanted to kill him right then and there, but I knew I had to play it cool until the right time.' Jason explains.

Sam is pacing back and forth because she's so overwhelmed with everything. She doesn't know what to believe. She doesn't want to believe that she's been hanging out with one of Jerry's flunkies all day, but that has to be the truth right? Sam stops looks at Jason and the pulls him into a kiss. She pulls back and realizes that kiss was much better than the one from earlier. She takes the gun and unloads it.

'Here, put this back together.' Sam demanding as she hands the gun back to Jason.

He does just as Sam asks much faster than the other guy.

'When was our first kiss?' Sam asks knowing only the real Jason would know.

'Does the kiss on the floor when you were drunk after Emily and Nikolas' wedding? Or was it the next day after you burnt dinner? You were never a good cook.' Jason says with smile.

'It's really you Jason!' Sam says as she jumps into Jason's arms.

Jason and Sam holds each other tight. Then they hear gun shots coming from downstairs. They let go of each other and head downstairs. Jason opens the door and notices that Jason look-a-like is shooting at hit men in the lobby area where the cops are leading the victims out at.

'Are you ready to take these guys out?' Jason asked.

'You bet I am!' Sam says.

Now...

Sam's hanging off the edge of the bridge. She's staring at the Jason look-a-like who has a club ready to hit her over the head with like he did Jason. He raises it high in the air. Sam closes her eyes and lets go of the pole. She falls fast and hits the water hard. The police reach the bridge just as the Jason look-a-like runs off.

'I just saw a woman fall into the water. Myself and Rodriguez are going down to help her.' Detective Lucky Spencer says to police Commissioner Mac Scorpio.

Mac agrees that's a good plan as he and other officers head down the bridge.

'Be careful, the bridge is slippery.' Mac warned the other officers.

Lucky and Rodriguez head down to water.

'Look! There's someone in the water' Rodriguez shouted to Lucky.

'Who is that? I'm going in to save her.' Lucky says.

Lucky swims over to the woman in the water. He notices it's Sam, but is she alive? She doesn't look that way.


	8. Chapter 8

'Sam! Sam!' Lucky screams, but Sam doesn't budge.

Lucky pulls Sam out of the water and lays her on the ground and gives her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Sam finally comes to. She coughs a few times and then asks for Jason.

'You gave us quite a scare.' Lucky admits to Sam as he holds her head in his arms.

'I have to find Jason, where is he?' Sam asked slowly as she tries to catch her breath.

'Jason's nowhere to be found.' Cruz admitted.

'No, Jason's still alive I know it. Move out of my way, I'll find him.'' Sam says as she gets up and makes her way back to the water.

Cruz attempts to stop her, but with no prevail. Sam punches Cruz and heads back in the water screaming Jason's name. She splashes the water all over the place. Lucky goes in after her.

'Sam, I'm so sorry.' He says to her.

'I don't believe it. Jason's alive, I just know it.' Sam says.

Sam begins to feel weak and collapses in Lucky's arms. Lucky carried her to the ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, Sam is put in a vacant ER room and hooked up with some oxygen. A man enters her room and touches her on her shoulder. Sam sits part the way up and says, 'Jason!' But it wasn't him; it was Lucky there to check up on her.

'I'm sorry Sam, it's Lucky. I was worried about you. I had to come see if you were alright.' Lucky says to Sam.

'Thank you for caring, but I rather you be out there looking for Jason instead of worrying about me.' Sam says to him.

Just then Lucky's wife and nurse Elizabeth Webber-Spencer came in to check on Sam and was surprised to see Lucky in there by her side.

'Lucky, I thought you were working.' She said.

'I still am. I was just worried about Sam. I pulled her out of the water.' Lucky said.

'My husband the hero.' Elizabeth says with a smile.

'I'm glad Lucky was there and I'm glad you're here Elizabeth. Please tell Lucky to go find Jason. He fell into the water after getting hit over the head. He could drowning right now.' Sam says as she begins to tear up.

'Oh my gosh. Lucky, are they even looking for Jason right now?' Elizabeth asks.

'We have men out there, but I doubt that Jason could have survived the water with this storm.' Lucky says.

'I don't believe that. I believe that Jason is out there, somewhere and if you and your guys can find him, then I'm going to.' Sam declares as she tries to get out of bed.

Sam trips and almost falls. Luckily, Lucky was there to catch her.

'Sam, I know how much you care about Jason, but you can't help him if you can barely stand up yourself.' Elizabeth says.

'I need to find Jason.' Sam screamed.

Just then, Jerry and Alexis enter the room wondering what all the screaming was about.

'Sam, I just heard what happened. Why are you yelling? Alexis responded.

'No one will help me find Jason.' Sam says.

'Well maybe Jason needed some room to breath. You're like a little lap dog, it's pathetic.' Jerry says.

'You…this is all your fault. Jason told me what you did. You better pray that Jason is alive because if he's not…I won't stop until you're absolutely destroyed. Then I will kill you.' Sam warned.

Jerry didn't seem phased by Sam's warnings at all. He just stood there with his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face.

'Sam!' Alexis says.

'She's just fine Alexis. No need to defend me.' Jerry says.

'Sam needs her rest, you two need to leave.' Elizabeth said.

Alexis and Jerry left. Elizabeth shut the door and Lucky demanded answers about Jerry.

'What did Jerry do to Jason?' he asked.

'If I tell you, will you help me find Jason?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I'll help you anyway possible.' Lucky says seriously. So Sam tells Lucky everything as Elizabeth listened on.

'Jerry hired some thug or whatever to impersonate Jason in order to kill everyone that Jason cares about and that he would succeed because everyone trust Jason and won't believe that he would kill them. That's why Jerry needs to be stopped and Jason's in danger.'

'Jerry is one sick bastard.' Elizabeth says.

'Now you see why I need to go find Jason?' Sam said.

'Yeah, but what about Jerry? He can't know that you're on to him, right? How are you going to leave the hospital and he not know about it?' Elizabeth asked.

'I have an idea.' Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucky and Elizabeth walk outside Sam's room. They disgust Sam as Jerry listens on.

'Sam is determined to find Jason and the force could use some help from Sam.' Lucky says. Elizabeth agrees and then says…'I understand how she feels, but she's only hurting herself if she goes who knows where to find Jason. She's far too weak, it's just too dangerous.' Jerry is delighted to hear that Sam is weak and thinks of a way to take advantage and disappears.

'Well, I better get back to the station then.' Lucky says as he leans in closer to Elizabeth and gives her a kiss and then whispers…'Be careful'. Elizabeth whispers back, 'You too!' Lucky leaves and Elizabeth goes back into the room to check on Sam.

Jerry goes into Sonny's room to check up on Alexis, who doesn't want to leave his Sonny's side.

'Alexis, he's resting. I think you should do too. Let me take you home.' He tells her.

'No! I can't leave him. Not until I know he's okay.' Alexis tells him.

'Well then I'm sorry, but I have some business that I have to take care of.' He tells her and she answers…'Fine, do whatever you have to. I'll be right here.' Jerry walks out the door and straight to Sam's room.

Meanwhile across town, Lucky has caught up with the faux Jason in a warehouse. Faux Jason starts talking as Lucky walks in. 'Lucky! Just the man I've been looking for.' He said. 'There's this guy who looks just like me and is causing some problems and I…need your help. You're pointing a gun at me, why are you pointing a gun at me?' he asked.

'I know that you're not the real Jason Morgan. The real Jason Morgan was knocked unconscious before falling in the river while trying to save Sam McCall.' Lucky pointed out.

'Well, well, well. Who said that the PCPD was stupid? So you're going to arrest me…or kill me?' Faux Jason said taunting a gun wheeling Lucky. Lucky pauses then replies…'I know that you are working with Jerry Jacks, so give him up and I can get you a really nice plea bargain.' Faux Jason plays with his chin thinking over what Lucky had said. He looks like he may consider Lucky's offer, but then says...'Nah! I don't trust you or the cops. Jerry and I can get away with what we've done and are going to do. Not to mention the pay is good.' Lucky quickly thinks and then says…'So you admit to working with Jerry!' 'I was talking hypothetically' Faux Jason says trying to cover up his confession.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Jerry enters Sam's room ready to end her life. He walks up to her bed and says…'Wakey, wakey Sammy! It's time for you to eat my gun.' Suddenly, Jerry is hit in his gut with the gun. The covers come off and it was Elizabeth, not Sam and she warns Jerry to back off or she will shoot! Jerry finds this amusing and shows her with a smile.

Back at the warehouse, Lucky peaks over faux Jason's shoulders then looks back at faux Jason and says…'I've got you exactly where I want you. You're going down.' Lucky watches as faux Jason laughs right in his face. Faux Jason then taunts Lucky some more by pointing out that he wasn't a murderer. Faux Jason continues to laugh, but stops suddenly when someone walks up right behind him with their finger on the trigger of a gun and says…'But I am.' That someone was Sam. She pulled that trigger and faux Jason hits the floor and dies. Sam stares at the gun and then at Lucky, who look right back at her.


	10. Chapter 10

'I killed him' Sam said.

'He would have killed you and me both. And who knows who else. You did the right thing.' Lucky said.

Back at the hospital, Elizabeth has a gun pulled on Jerry who slowly steps up and tries to keep his hands in the air.

'Well, well, well…what do we have here? Nurse Elizabeth masquerading as Sweet Sam. Now that's hilarious.' Jerry says to her.

'Come any closer and I will shoot you right where you stand.' Elizabeth warns.

'I'm not afraid of your gun seeing as you have the safe on.' Jerry points out.

Elizabeth looks down at the gun and Jerry moves in closer, grabbing the gun away from her and grabs a chunk of her hair.

'Just as I thought, you fell for my little trick. Now let's play a little game shall we? It's called how do we get out of here without making a scene? I hate to shoot anyone that doesn't deserve it.' Jerry says with a smile.

Back at the warehouse Sam shows Lucky a book. Inside the book there were names, addresses, and dates. The first one was Jason's dated for today, but that wasn't the penthouse address next to his name.

'That's not the penthouse address.' Sam said.

'That's by the docks. A lot of criminal activity happens down there.' Lucky points out.

'Then let's go. Jason must be there.' Sam says. Then she and Lucky leave the warehouse.

Jerry and Elizabeth enter a warehouse. Jerry throws Elizabeth in a chair and begins to tie her up. Elizabeth has a terrified look on her face and is afraid to try and escape.

'You're a good little hostage. No fighting or fusing. I hope we get to do this another time. Well that's if I don't shoot and kill you this time around.' Jerry giggles.

Jerry walks out of the warehouse and Elizabeth starts to cry a little, but then she hears footsteps coming from the back of the warehouse. Then she sees a face…it's Jason!

'Jason!' Elizabeth says quietly.

'Where's Sam?' He asked.

'She's searching for you with Lucky at some warehouse.' She says.

'Did she say where?' Jason asked.

'No' Elizabeth said.

Just then the doorknob begins to turn and a gun peaks through. The door slowly begins to open. Jason goes and hides behind a crate and points his gun toward the door ready to shoot. Then the door opens all the way. It's Sam and Lucky. Jason drops his gun and begins to inch his way out from behind the crate then stops.

'Elizabeth!' Lucky says as he makes his way over to untie her.

'Sam! Jason…' Elizabeth begins but is interrupted when Jerry sneaks up behind Sam and grabs her. Sam fights to break free and does.

'Back up Jerry!' She screams.

'Great job Sweet Sam! You follow directions well.' He tells her.

'What directions?' She asks.

'You found my book and now here you are.' He says.

'Where's Jason?' She asked

'He's dead!' he says.

'Bull! He's alive and I know it. So where is he?' She asked again.

'Don't listen to him Sam. Jason's alive.' Elizabeth says.

'Let me guess…he's here, right?' he asked Elizabeth.

'Yep! I'm right here!' Jason stands up with gun in hand.

'So now everyone's going to shoot me for my troubles?' Jerry asked.

'Give us one good reason why we should keep you alive.' Sam demanded.

'Because I got this!' Jerry says as he holds up a little remote he has in his hand.

'It that connected to a bomb?' Lucky asked.

'Why yes it is!' Jerry says.

The room goes silent!


	11. Chapter 11

'Hello, drop your guns. My bomb blows your guns away…literally.' Jerry chuckles. Sam looks back at Jason and they agree to drop their guns right next to each other. Jerry thinks them for their corporation then says…'Now I would like to play a game. It's called confession. It's a very simple game, you see we've been very bad today and I think it would be a good thing to cleanse our souls before we died. I'll go first. I did everything you guys think I did and I enjoyed every second of it. Not to mention I'm going to have a blast pushing this button and blowing all of us up into tiny little pieces. Now you try Elizabeth. What did you do today that was very naughty?'

'I hit you in the stomach with a gun and threatened to shoot you.' Elizabeth admits.

'Very good. Now you Detective Spencer.' Jerry says.

'I threatened to kill the fake Jason.' Lucky admits.

'I bet that went well a? Sam, tell us how that went?' Jerry asked.

'I killed him. Then I stole your book and her I am.' Sam says.

'Jason, your turn.' Jerry points out.

'I haven't done anything yet, but before this day is over…I'll kill you and save everyone else.' Jason promises.

Jerry chuckles as he twirls the bomb remote in his hands then asks…'You think you can stop me from blowing up this warehouse with all of us in it?'

'No…I know I will find a way to beat you.' Jason replies.

'I really want to see you try and fail. Haven't you noticed that I've always been a step ahead of you guys? I know what you plan to do before you even try it. You can't beat me. I'm unstoppable.' Jerry preaches.

'Oh really? So Jerry…where's the bomb?' Jason asked.

'What do you mean…what kind of question is that?' Jerry asked.

'You have no idea how long I've been here, do you? Well I've been here awhile and I've swept this entire place and there was no bomb, anywhere. So I'm just curious about where you have this bomb at.' Jason says.

Jerry smiles a little then rushes to get one of the guns from off the ground and Jason does too. Jerry gets one and Jason the other. Jason pulls the trigger, but no bullets come out.

'Oops! You grabbed the one with the safe. So that means I have the one with the bullets in them right? That was your plan wasn't it? Drop the gun!' Jerry asks. Jason drops the gun.

'Now who should I shoot first? Jason, Sam, Lucky, Elizabeth? Eeny, Meany, Miney, Mo.' Jerry says as he points the gun in everyone's direction before pulling the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

Jerry and Jason are face to face as Jerry pulls the trigger. Then Jason asks him, 'Are you looking for theses?' as he pulls some bullets out of his pocket. Jerry stands back and laughs right before he lunges at Jason. They begin to wrestle. 'Go get out of here' Jason yells. Elizabeth runs to the door as does Sam, but Lucky pulls out his gun.

'I can't just leave Jason like that.' Sam says to Elizabeth.

'Lucky is there, he can help.' Elizabeth tells her.

'I'm going back in.' Sam says.

'No, Sam!' Elizabeth whines, but Sam doesn't listen and heads back inside just as a gun goes off. Sam walks in and sees Jerry and Jason laying on the ground with blood on them.

'You shot Jason?' Sam asked Lucky.

'I thought I had a clear shot. I didn't mean to shoot him.' Lucky says.

'You didn't shoot me.' Jason says as he sits up. Sam runs over and hugs him.

'Oh Jason, I thought I lost you.' She says.

'You'll never lose me.' He says as they prepare to kiss.

Jerry moans in pain as the police arrive. Elizabeth walks in and smiles at Lucky who smiles back. Sam and Jason get off of the floor and move to a corner of the warehouse when Maxie and Coop walk in.

'Sam, you're okay.' Maxie says.

'Yep, now that I've got my Jason back.' Sam says.

'So you figured out the truth about Jason Morgan?' Maxie asked.

'Yep. He would do anything and everything possible to save me.' Sam answered.

'He's going to need some saving for you…just wait and see.' Jerry interrupts as he's being carried out on a stretcher. Jason and Sam turn to look at him then looked at each other thinking, 'What could he mean by that?'

THE END?


End file.
